


So-Called Friends

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushing, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Pining, Platonic Affection, Tickling, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Draco is teased relentlessly by his two best friends about his crush on a certain Gryffindor.





	So-Called Friends

It was true that Draco Malfoy was mainly revered by all Hogwarts students as cold, uncaring, and cruel. However, a select group of people truly got to see the kind of person that he was beneath that cool exterior.**  
**

Pansy met Draco for the first time when they were seven years old, as the Malfoy and Parkinson families were already in close cohorts when their children were born. Blaise became their friend in their first year, another Slytherin rich kid with a bad reputation.

Although they had rich families, pure blood, and all the power that came with it, the three still considered themselves outcasts of some sort. They were feared, not loved by the Hogwarts student body, and they found solace in one another when the dirty looks and trembling underclassmen hit a nerve.

They all had developed quite strong attitudes of not-giving-a-fuck over the years, but not everyone was perfect, right?

It was a Saturday in the Slytherin Common Room, the trio being the only three inhabitants, a rare blessing. Every upperclassman was enjoying themselves at Hogsmeade, while the first and second years were taking advantage of the empty library and grounds.

However, the three had chosen to stay behind and enjoy a day off from classes without dealing with the rest of the student body.

“This essay is going to be the death of me,” Pansy announced, flopping back against the couch. “Snape may be our head of house, but as far as I’m concerned, he can go shove a cauldron up his damn arse.”

Draco snorted. “I don’t think that would be anatomically possible. Maybe we should ask the expert on things going up—”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Draco,” Blaise said.

Draco raised his hands in surrender, but he was still grinning. “As much as I’m enjoying the silence, we should have just gone to Hogsmeade. I’m bored.”

“Bored because you don’t get to flirt with Potter today?” Pansy asked, smirking.

With his normally pale face flushing pink, Draco nudged her with his foot. “Shut up!”

In an act of pure maturity, she stuck her tongue out at him.

“How sad is it Pans, we just aren’t enough for him anymore.”

“I know, it’s tragic. Our baby is ready to leave the nest.”

“I’m older than you!” Draco replied indignantly.

Both his friends had scooted closer and sandwiched him between them.

“He’s in love,” Blaise said, ignoring Draco’s comment and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Draco squirmed under their affection, face growing redder by the second. “I am not in love with Potter, or anyone for that matter, so shut it!”

Pansy pinched his cheek, cooing. “It’s okay love, you don’t need to lie to us.”

He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re both awful friends.”

They both gasped dramatically.

“Awful?”

“That isn’t very nice.”

Before he could shoot back a snarky reply, Pansy was wiggling her fingers over his side, and he let out a humiliating squeak of laughter.

“Isn’t he just adorable, Blaise?”

Blaise grinned. “He’s not my type, but I’ll admit, he is pretty cute.”

Draco couldn’t contain his giggles when he felt Blaise’s hand on his ribs.

“Stop it, this is childish!” he cried, trying to protect his sensitive sides from their attack, but it was clearly to no avail, as his friends always found a new spot to target.

Pansy had always known he was ticklish since they were very young, but it was still a slightly new discovery for Blaise. The two boys had only grown closer last school year after they’d both come out to one another after a night of partying with their housemates.

“Well, you’re childish too, thinking the way to flirt is by being a prat,” Pansy said, poking a well-manicured finger beneath his arm, making him squeal and pull his arms desperately to his sides, trying to block one of his most ticklish spots from attack. It was to no avail though, as his resistance only encouraged both his so-called friends to target that spot.

“No, not there! Please!”

“Aw, Draco, are you begging?”

“Yehes!”

“Just because we know how hard that must be on your ego, we’ll be merciful,” Pansy conceded, patting his head playfully.

He batted her hand away, shooting her a glare which held absolutely no venom, and even if it did, it wasn’t intimidating in the slightest, as he was bright red and breathless.

“I hate you both,” he said.

“Sure you do,” Blaise said, ruffling his hair.

And although his response was to flip the other boy off, inside, he knew he really loved them.


End file.
